


Legends of Star Wars

by ClarkeRipley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, minor mentions of Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: When the Legends nag Rip into letting play with the Waverider's engines they all find themselves in a Galaxy far far away....what chaos will our Legends inflict on the Star Wars universe?





	Legends of Star Wars

Rip knew he shouldn’t have done it. While he understood how valuable of an ally the Kryptonian Supergirl could be it was just a bad idea to modify the Waverider’s engine for interdimensional travel. He should have insisted that the Legends simply go through one of Cisco’s portals but no. They wanted to impress their alien friend and nagged at him until he folded

It was never designed for this. And of course he had been right. The Time Core had been far too powerful. Sure they found themselves in what was hopefully the right dimension but they missed the actual Earth by several hundred million light years and found themselves in a completely different galaxy. A galaxy that was not only full of countless alien species but also one that happened to in the middle an intergalactic war. And of course Rip hadn’t managed to establish contact with any sort of Time Authority here so he had no idea how their presence could be affecting the timeline of this galaxy. Because otherwise it would be just too damn easy and Rip Hunter had never been this lucky

“Jax is the engine ready?” asked Rip in frustration

“Rip this place is amazing. The technology is awesome. I am telling you we can actually upgrade some aspects of the Waverider” Jax was nearly vibrating with excitement. Even though they had stashed the Waverider at the equivalent of a trash heap the technology they had found was still beyond amazing

“As pleasant as an overcrowded stinking megacity like Corsucant is Jax I would much prefer that we go back to Earth. So is the engine ready?” Rip gently caressed the engines. He should have never agreed to let someone mess with his baby

“Yeah we should make it to Earth. But I think Sara, Mick and their new friend are still passed out in the Med Bay”

“What!?” How many times do I have to tell you people that you cannot bring strangers on board. We don’t even know the history of this planet and how we could impact it!” Rip grumbled as he headed to the Med Bay to find the two legends passed out alongside a young man with long shaggy hair. For some reason Sara was holding a cybernetic hand while Mick had a dead rat like creature on him

“Ugh” grumbled Rip as he carried the young man out of the Waverider and dumped him on the spaceport. The rat like creature followed soon. He was going to dump the cybernetic hand as well but Sara was holding it tight to her chest like a teddy bear and messing with a sleeping Sara was never a good idea.

On the bright side he doubted they caused any real aberrations on this planet. It’s not like some random drunk teenager and a rat could change history right?

Four hours earlier

A slightly bruised Sara and Mick had found themselves in the happy drunk zone . After an exciting fight they were now in the process of celebrating their victory with their new friend in the remains of the bar. It had been a very fun evening

“I just love her so damn much” slurred Anakin as he tried to carefully drink out of a broken bottle” But she will die. I know she will die. I saw the future”

“That sucks” grumbled Mick in sympathy

“Hey man it’s not so bad. I was dead and then I got better” said Sara as she reassuringly patted Anakin on the shoulder

“Whaaat?”said a confused Anakin

“Yeah she got into a fancy hot tub and did a Jesus”

“Was dead for months until my sister brought me to a magical spring and here I am now” said Sara as she tried pointing to her face but ended up pointing at a bottle alien alcohol

“Palpatine said he could bring people back to life” exclaimed Anakin in hope” Do you think he has one of those springs”

“Could be” answered Sara as she casually knocked out of the bouncer who tried to attack them from behind

“Could be a con though” said Mick as a man who knew his cons. He quickly pulled out his flamethrower and barbecued some rat like creature in the corner. He dumped it on Anakin’s lap and continued “Here. Always make sure that the goods are legit before you buy something”

“You guys are the best” slurred Anakin as he hugged them both” I love you. I am gonna go to Palpatine right now!”

“No dude. Didn’t I tell you? We can totally give you a new hand first!”

“Wait this wasn’t a joke!?

“Nope. Gideon is the best. But I get to keep your old arm. It’s so cool. I always wanted a Terminator arm. Linda Hamilton was so hot”

Present time

Anakin awoke on the cold hard ground with a massive headache. All in all it was not a very unusual thing for him, although it usually had more to do with fighting or overusing the Force and not drinking enough alcohol to drown Tatooine. He held his head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning and that’s when he felt it. Rather then the cold touch of a mechanical arm he could feel his own hand again. He stared at it in wonder not willing to believe this miracle. It wasn’t a alcohol induced dream. If the two strangers weren’t lying about this could they be saying the truth about Padme as well? Could she really be brought back from the dead in case she dies? Did Palpatine truly have access to this mysterious spring that could heal the dead? He had heard myths about springs of life , all planets had them but to think it was true?

The headache, the alcoholic haze still clouding his mind…it was all swept aside in a torrent of rage. Palpatine had hidden the truth from him, pretended that it was a mysterious technique that only he knew. All so he could control him, make him his salve to do his bidding. Risking Padme’s safety with his little games! Spotting the dead rat at his feet he picked it up and headed straight for Palpatine’s office. Per usual he was let in immediately bypassing hundreds of politicians, journalists and military commanders waiting patiently in the enormous lobby. Normally he would be more careful but the rage that he had felt has gotten even worse during the long trek to the Palace. Bursting into Palaptine’s office he didn’t even hesitate for a moment

“Bring it back to life” said Anakin as he dumped the rat on the Palpatine’s desk

“Anakin don’t know what has happened but ….” The Sith Lord said as he tried to find some way to calm down the Chosen One. Anger was good but only if directed at the proper people

“You said you can bring her back to life. Show me. Show me the goods.” Anakin screamed with spittle flying from his mouth

“It’s not so easy. This requires long years and….” Palpatine sweated as he looked at the unhinged young man. This was not how it was supposed to go

“LIAR” shouted Anakin as his anger reached a boiling point” I know all about the Spring! You hid it from me. But you will tell where it is. I WILL MAKE YOU”

“Anakin calm down. I don’t know what you are talking about” said a befuddled Palpatine who had no freaking clue what Anakin was talking about.

“ Mick was right. This was a con. You are trying to trick me. But I won’t let you. I will save Padme at any COST!” screamed Anakin as he pulled out his lightsaber and attacked Palpatine who stood there gobsmacked at just how quickly things escalated. Still his instincts were honed by decades of training and he quickly pulled out his own lightsaber blocking the attack just in time

“Anakin stop this” said Palpatine holding Anakin at bay and desperately trying to figure out how to fix this.

“ I HATE YOU. I WILL MAKE YOU SHOW ME THE SPRING’ screamed Anakin again and a mighty Force push slammed Palpatine through his office doors and out into the lobby. He had only a second to react before Anakin followed. He could feel his eyebrows being singed from barely blocking the lightsaber of the deranged young man

For a second everything was quiet with only the sound of two lightsaber pushing each other and then Palpatine saw where he was. The hundreds of witnesses, especially the journalists who had already set up the Holo cameras and were streaming

“You worm” said a now enraged Palpatine as he used Force Lightning to bring Anakin on his knees “centuries of work wasted because of you”

He wanted nothing more then to kill Skywalker but he could already feel the powerful Force signatures in the Jedi Temple stirring. He quickly ran down to his secret tunnels before half of the Jedi Council descended onto him. How was this possible!? What kind of power had interfered with his perfect plans? Had he missed some powerful wise Jedi Master who had seen his machination and freed Anakin from him? Feeling the hatred rise within him he swore that he would get his vengeance both on Anakin and the people who turned him.

 

As he looked upon the shiny near utopia that was National City Rip Hunter knew he should feel content. They were in a whole other universe, they had a near godlike being currently gushing over Gideon’s food synthesizer , they had managed to make their way out of a whole other galaxy with no incidents except for a drunken teenager. And yet for some reason he couldn’t help but have a very very bad feeling. He was just paranoid right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot cause my brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it down.


End file.
